


Our Turn

by Damedame_Anon08



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood, Gen, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Test Fic, What is summary, for once Akira can be in bed all day, if you squint you'll see, mentions of vomit, slight Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji - Freeform, where does blankets come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damedame_Anon08/pseuds/Damedame_Anon08
Summary: Sure isn't fun to see your friend sick in the bed. Let's see of what we can do.





	Our Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposedly a fill to a prompt, but I'm not too confident to post it. So I'll look for the reaction and decided if it's need any improvement before posting. Your feedback is very welcomed!

When he’s awake, there’s a pain pounding hard on his head. He doesn’t know what happen, but the pain is too strong for him to keep ignoring it. He grimaces and tried to open his eyes, but everything felt wrong.

It feels heavy, heavier than his usually does.

With the groans he didn’t know was echoing from his throat, he tries his best to open his eyes and greeted with a red color or was it light? Akira didn’t know. It’s too painful.

He blinks the blurriness away and his eyes started to focus on his teammates, beside his bed, all faces frown in worries as they eye him. He takes a look on the surrounding and is conscious enough to recognize Leblanc’s attic, his home. The light streaming from the window is red, that red he saw under his eye. He knows that it’s almost evening in Yongen-Jaya.

Akira shifts his gaze to his friends, and he blinks some more. “Guys?”

“Akira!!!” Futaba jumps and hug Akira’s neck. “Don’t ever force yourself anymore okay? I was worried sick! I never felt like this ever since my computer broke!!” She wails to the crook of his neck.

A second later Ann comes rushing and crouch beside him. “Akira! Are you okay? Did it hurt anywhere? Oh my god! Don’t ever do that again please!”

Makoto soon followed behind the blonde. “Hey, stop screaming. You’re worsening his pain. Are you okay, Akira?”

“I-I guess.”

“Dude, you’re okay? Sorry man. That was my fault.” Ryuji sheepishly grins on a seat across him.

Yusuke takes a step closer and stares at him with frown. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re still looking in immense pain…”

“Well, well Yusuke. At least he’s awake now.” Haru offers a gentle smile.

Akira had no absolute clue of what happened but the pain in his head. It feels like he just woke up for the day, he didn’t remember shit. He’s silently panicking inside and try to rationally calm his nerve.

“W-What happened?” he asks.

“You don’t remember?” Makoto frowns in worry. “You hit your head and passed out.”

Akira gives a confused look as he feels the bandage tight around his head. “Huh? I hit my head? Where? W-When?”

Groaning, Ryuji scratches his head and lean on the seat. “Uhh, okay. So, here’s the story.”

“So, We were going to mementos today, you know, finishing the last request? Do you remember that?” Akira nodded.

Ann takes a seat on the edge of the bed, connecting Ryuji’s story. “And we’re about to go back, but a shadow ambushed us! We got cornered pretty fast.”

“But we eventually knock them all out, but a shadow lunge at me…” Ryuji sighed. It’s very clear that he’s upset about himself. He blinks out the rage and keep his eyes on him.

“You’re trying to protect Ryuji so you jump to take the hit and get flown pretty far.” Ann said.

Akira shifts his gaze to Makoto. “When we found you, you were bleeding from your head. We casted a healing spell for you, but for safety, we contacted the doctor too.”

“Sojiro did anyway. She said your injury isn’t too bad.” Futaba added but she’s sitting on the sofa looking away, humped. “But the next part makes me mad.”

Everyone seems to agree with Futaba, as they have an upset and worried look on their faces. He might not remember the event, but he’s not too oblivious to notice something’s off from his body.

“The doctor said you have a fever, at least from this morning.” Morgana said from beside his pillow.

“Why did you keep silent, dude? You can just tell us you weren’t feeling good!” Ryuji yelled.

“And because of that, she said your head might throb a lot. Also, it’s going to be hurt.” Futaba said.

After getting a gist of the situation, he sighed off a hot air. “I’m sorry. I mean, everyone was looking forward to the mementos celebration today. I can’t have a fever destroy our fun time together. We’re planning this since weeks ago.” His voice sound dry and hoarse.

Yusuke sighs and crouch near him, gently sliding his hand on his hot skin. “Akira, your lie destroys our fun time and it only brings misery and pain to you. We can’t have celebration if everyone’s not healthy enough to do it.”

“It can’t be done. You need to rest for few days ahead. We can always celebrate after you recovered okay? Be good and stay on the bed.” Haru said.

“..mm…Sorry guys…” Akira groans.

Makoto let down her tighten face and slid the cover up his body. “It’s okay. Don’t ever force yourself like that again okay?”

“..mm…Sorry too Futaba…”

 “I’ll forgive you if you recovered and buys me the latest model of computer hardware.” She said without looking back.

“Pinky promise.” Although Akira can’t see her face, he knows Futaba is smiling right now.

“Everyone should go home. It’s almost late and you got school tomorrow.” Morgana trotted down.

“Gosh Mona, It’s not like we’ll miss the school! Dude, don’t tell me he told you stuff like go to bed or something.”

“What did you say Ryuji?”

“Don’t fight here!” With Makoto’s stern words, both boys stop arguing and they went out Leblanc for the night.

Ryuji closes the door and with the bell rings, everyone let out their breaths and looked at each other with frowns and heavy face. “You guys too, huh?” Makoto said.

“I wish Akira could depend on us a little more.”

“Say that again, Ann. That dude is just keeping silent and working his bones non-stop.” Ryuji pouts.

“Even if it’s for the team, he shouldn’t be risking his health like that. It’s not beautiful to see him suffering from his pain.” Yusuke raises his head to Leblanc’s attic.

“He’s a hard worker type of guy. He’s very restless and just need to do something. Heck, he won’t even go to sleep if I didn’t force him to.” Morgana said.

“I hope he can get better as fast as possible. He looks like he’s in a lot of pain.” Futaba winched.

“Yeah, His head injury can get worse and it hurts so much.” Haru said. “And there’s still his fever…”

“Poor Akira, the world just isn’t as nice to him. But I still mad about him hiding his sickness like that! I even madder at myself because I didn’t know, even thought I basically watching him 24 hours a day.”

“He just doesn’t want to worry you, Futaba-chan.” Haru smiles to her. “Although, I must agree that he’s too reckless for his own good.”

“He’s just doing his best for us.” Makoto said. “He done a lot for us so, now it’s our turn to help him.”

“For now just leave the thing to Boss. Contact us if you ever need anything Futaba.” Makoto smiles at Futaba’s salute.

They parted with each other at the station but their hearts are filled with mental images of Akira’s condition, wheezing and hurt on his bed. They make a cognitive unanimous decision to visit Akira and pretty much support him in his needs. The next day, they didn’t get any news from Akira. He is absent at school and Futaba hasn’t yet to contact them. Ann or Ryuji is expecting Morgana to come, but he didn’t. The two blonds are sitting facing each other, just staring into the rain that started to pour, hitting the glass with their forgotten lunch on their hands.

Usually the four of them would eat lunch together and crack stupid jokes on Akira’s desk. But with the frizzy teen and his cat aren’t at school, it’s a little boring without them. Ryuji sighs and eats his bread, just absentmindedly thinking of the frizzy teen until Ann snaps him up and shows him her phone.

Futaba send a simple text of ‘After you done go to Leblanc pls.’ on the group chat. They didn’t need to ask. With one glance they know Akira needs help.

Schools days never ran so slowly and when the chime rings, the phantom thieves quickly catch the fastest train and coincidently met each other at Yongen-Jaya station. The rain has stopped long at time and Futaba is restlessly waiting in front of the café until the group is spotted.

“Finally! I have so much to say!” Futaba yells.

“Futaba, how’s him?” Makoto asks.

“You won’t believe me! Sojiro banned me from entering and demand me to go home with Mona, but he hasn’t come home since yesterday!”

“I thought it was weird that the shop didn’t open this morning so I told Mona to scout inside, but he didn’t come out too!” Futaba pouts.

“With my last resort, I re-activate my bug on the café, but it was silent, save for painful whining and heavy breaths. There’s a lot of noise, I don’t know what happen inside!”

“Well, we’re about to find out.” Makoto pushes the door open. The bell rings and the owner sat on the counter looking at them, looking absolutely tired.

“You guys…”

Futaba rushes forward toward her adoptive dad. “Sojiro!  You got terrible bags under your eyes! Why do you leave me alone yesterday?”

“Sorry, Futaba. His fever is tougher than I thought.” He ruffles the red head with a tired smile. “I ended up staying all night yesterday.”

Makoto steps up and greets the old man. “Boss, you can rest up now. We’ll take care of him.”

 “Please let us do it. We want to repay our favors to him.” Sojiro’s about to give a no, but Haru’s plead change his mind. Everyone looks very determined, regardless of his approval or not. Sojiro’s heart is at ease, knowing his precious ward is under the care of someone loyal and trustable.

“Just be careful. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything. Also, I’ve changed his bandages already.” Everyone beamed and thanks him as they went to the stairs.

They carefully walk to not to make any noise as they step to the top floor. Their faces frown as they started to hear labored breaths along with some purr echoing. Their hearts are absolutely smashed when they saw Akira looking in discomfort, trying his best to close his eyes but failed. He groans every turns, heavy breathing between his pained cry, tears on the edge of his eyes.

Morgana purrs and rub his fur along his full-of-sweat neck to provide comfort, but that’s only does a little to none at all. The phantom thieves pouring in to the room and set aside all the mess to form a circle around Akira. His face is full of sweat and looking a little red for comfort.

Slowly, Akira peels his eyes. “Everyone…came.” He relaxes and let out a weak smile.

“Akira, are you feeling okay?” Makoto asks.

He shook his head. “I-I can’t sleep since last night…”

Akira pushes himself up with a great effort, the heat and smell escaping to the air. He shouldn’t be so weak, he promised of recovery. He tried his best and put his best mask on his face; hiding his pain away but a sudden itch on his nose reveals his true condition.

His fingers are wet with blood.

Everyone stares for a moment until another blood dropped to the blanket and another, and other, staining his shirt. Akira quickly covers his bloody nose with his hand, smelling copper so closely. Fortunately, Ann snaps faster than anyone so she moves to grab a box of tissue, tearing a bunch of it and shove it to the frizzy teen’s nose and hand.

Futaba then moves to prop the pillow on the wall, while Yusuke slowly pushes him to lean on it. Everything happened almost at once that the next time they blink; Akira is there, sitting and breathing through a bunch of tissue.

“Sorry…” His voice is hoarse even after being muffled with layers of tissue.

Ann stares at him. “Gosh, I…I…I don’t have the word.”

Ryuji widen his eyes. “Dude, you’re absolutely wrecked.”

 “Akira, have you been resting at all?” Yusuke asks.

“Tried anyway…”

“Oh no…” Haru frowns.

Akira averts his eyes and sighed. He would very traumatic if he were to see any guilt on his friends faces. It was never their fault but his stubbornness. When he thought he could finally make things right, he had to go and ruin it again.

On top of having to postpone the palace progress, he had an annoying headache pounding at random. It feels like a hammer hitting straight to his head several times without pausing. With the heat courses through him, it feels very painful.

It’s not his habit to tell people about his pain, but he didn’t want to make everything worse and mostly, he didn’t want to hide anything from his friends. He doesn’t want to worry them much more.

In the midst of his thought, Akira spotted Makoto bending down to pick up stuff. “Makoto…You don’t have to do it…”

“We need a bigger space to properly take care of you.” She said without stopping.

“But…”

“Akira, please just let us do it.” Makoto said and everyone nodded.

“You are a strong person but right now, you’re in pain and in needs of help. That’s why we would like to volunteer to take care of you.” Yusuke said.

Morgana hops to his lap. “Don’t push us away. This is when you need us.”

“That’s right! We want to repay you for all you did for us.” Haru takes his hand.

“But more overly, we did this because we want you to recover. Because you were our precious friend, and we don’t like to see you in pain.” Makoto smiles as she picks another.

“So rest assures and leaves everything to us because it’s our turn to take care of you.” Ann smiles to him.

Akira eyes everyone for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“That’s a stupid question. The answer is obviously yes!!” Ryuji chirps.

After receiving a piece of everyone’s feeling, Akira feels his heart at ease. “If I’m not bothering you then…” He smiles. “Thank you everyone.” It feels like he’s a lot better with the presences of his friends.

“You can thank us after you’re better.” Futaba gives him a thumb up.

“For now just lay on the bed, we’ll finish the cleaning in a sec.”

The team moves around, cleaning the room and get necessities needed like a lot of waters. Makoto and Haru starts to wipe the floor, Ann and Yusuke busy getting everything while Ryuji, Futaba and Morgana keeping a close eye to him. His breathing is a lot easier now he’s sitting, but that’s also mean, he can smell the strong chemical and copper around his body and makes him dizzier.

Like reading his mind, Makoto raises a suggestion. “You know, since you’ve been sweating since yesterday, why don’t you change your clothes? I bet it’s very uncomfortable to rest in dirty clothes.”

“That would be good.” Akira nods.

Haru clapped her hand and beamed. “Let’s change the sheet while we’re at it. It would be much comfortable.”

“Ah, the sheet is down stairs, I’ll… get it.” He climbs down the bed and makes his way downstairs.

“Just take your time! Ryuji, Futaba you both go with him.” Makoto commands.

“Roger!” The both beamed as the carefully push Akira toward the stairs.

“Ah, can someone please clean Morgana too?” Akira asks. “He’s been trying to comfort me since morning and I’ll feel bad if his fur oozing the smell of sweat. Please do it, thank you.”

Ann smiles and picked the said cat. “Leave Morgana to me!”

Akira smiles to her and begin to climb down, the blond and red head following behind, making sure to be ready to catch him if he falls. The café is quite and Sojiro is no longer there, a stack of towels and a sheet is sitting by the counter.

Akira smiles as he looks to the towels. “Ahh, looks like I have to thanks Sojiro too. What would he like?”

“I dunno. Maybe something like a fancy pen? You can figure stuff later.” Futaba said.

Ryuji seated him on the toilet, towels hanging on his shoulder. “Okay, let’s get this on with! Your clothes are super damp, dude! Isn’t it cold in there?” Ryuji frowns.

“Well…”

“Anyway, give me your shirt and—crap, we forgot his change!”

Futaba storms out of the room and run upstairs. “I’ll take it! Wait a sec!”

“Don’t trip!” Ryuji yells.

“Alright, let me wipe your sweat off your back, you do your front.” Akira nodded and wipes the sweat on his faces and torso, while Ryuji is carefully running the towel down his back.

“Here’s your packet!” Futaba singsongs as she hands them the fresh clothes.

Akira slipped on his shirt and they went up with dirty clothes to wash, a new sheet on his hand. He’s feeling fine, nothing is wrong but then suddenly his nausea attacks, he feels like hurling.

“Here’s the sheet--” He clumped his mouth and close tight his eyes, holding his inside in desperate measure. He dropped the sheet and sinks down to his knee.

“Akira-kun!” Haru immediately comes to his side. “Are you okay? Do you need to get it out?”

After a moment the nausea gone but it leaves the frizzy teen with cold sweat. “I-I’m fine...”

The lady silently eyes Akira in pity. He’s clearly suffering from all the pain, but it even more crushing that they can’t do much to help him. Haru breaths off her desire to cry and strengthen her heart. “Let’s get you to bed fast.”

Akira nodded as they walk over to the sofa while Makoto is changing the sheet.

He sits and leaned back, panting dryly to the air as he tried to wrap himself in his earlier-given blanket. He looks even worse than before, pale skin, bitter face and nausea every time, and moreover his throat starts to burn and the pounding in his head always wants to make him bang his head to the nearest wall. He didn’t realize almost everyone gather around him, staring at his pitiful state with a frown.

“Maybe he’s dehydrated. He hasn’t drunk a drop since morning.” Morgana said.

“I feel sick if I drink…” He shook his head. “I don’t wanna…”

Yusuke pound his fist to his other hand. “In that case, I have an idea I’d like to suggest. Please wait for a second.”

The artist walks downstairs and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of boiled water and a clean towel draping on his hand. He dipped the towel until it absorbs much and offers it to his mouth.

“Here, Akira. You can suck it slowly and nicely.” Yusuke smiles to him.

Akira did as told and feels the warm water running down his burning throat. It came slowly and didn’t make his nausea come back. Rather, it was a nice feeling. Yusuke dipped the sucked towel and offers it again and again until the water runs out.

“Thank, Yusuke.” The artist nodded in satisfaction.

Akira is soon laid down on the fresh sheet, and considerable better than before, but as the sun sets, leaving the night sky dark without stars, his fever didn’t yet to back down. The phantom thieves didn’t once leave him and keep seating around his bed. They were trying to cheer him up and let him into an interesting talk, but in the end, he’s exhausted, leaving him with red face and higher fever.

“Let’s see…” Makoto took out the beeping thermometer. “Oh my god…I never saw a higher number than this.” She gaps.

Akira is having a difficulty to sense everything around him. Voices muffled, sight blurry, mind going away in heat; he barely can tell if he’s breathing or not. It feels like he’s underwater, deep inside that he can’t resurface. He still recognizes his friends around him barely, other than that everything feels shitty.

Sensing his discomfort, Ann wipes his face and talks. “Do you want me to get doctor? You need it.”

“Don’t want to…my head hurts…my body feels heavy…” He rolls over and shivers. “It’s C-Cold.”

“I-I’ll get some spare blankets!” Futaba starts to digs through boxes and pulled out a winter blanket before draping it over Akira’s over-heated body.

He accept it with a groan and further snuggling inside, his breathing is visibly hard and restrain. HE’s sure to rest all day and drink a lot of water, but somehow his body just didn’t want to agree to kick out the virus just yet. He feels his body’s going even lighter and limp, as if it’s not his own anymore.

He didn’t notice when the other went down and came back up with bowls of soup in their hands. They would like to stick with him at all time and decided to eat dinner upstairs with him. It looks warm and seductively delicious, but the fever pounded in his head, quickly pumping nausea if he sees any food. He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut when they offers the food.

“But you need to eat!” Makoto said. “You haven’t eaten anything did you?”

He persistently shook his head and whimpers. “Feels sick…Don’t wanna to waste such…a good food…”

“You need food for recovery, Akira. I’m afraid you have to do this.” Surprisingly, that comes from the person who neglects his own diet.

The frizzy teen shook his head again. “You can do it! Just a few gulps will do!” Futaba comforts him.

He didn’t want to do this, but after so much encouragement, he’s swallows his doubt and began to nod, slowly sitting on the bed with a lot of helps. Makoto took a spoonful and blew it for him, but to Akira it feels like a bomb and he certainly did not want it to go down his throat.

“Dude, you’re gonna be fine! Don’t tense so much!” Ryuji takes his hand and hold it tight, like a lifeline.

Akira courageously opens his mouth and takes in the soup. It’s not the soup fault at all, but the instant it hits his tongue, it tasted like the worst thing ever and he needed to take it out NOW. He scrunches his face, holding his best to swallow the food, his grip on Ryuji is never tighter. The nausea never hits him so high before.

He covers his mouth with his other hand and swallows painfully before relaxing a bit and stay as he is. Everything is hazier, everything hurts, and he feels like a card ready to be blown. He regulates his breathing as he now heard his friends worrying over him, holding his body in their warm presence, gently smoothing his pain.

“Oh my god! Akira, I’m sorry I force you to eat! You’re okay now?” Makoto holds his shoulder keeping him straight, the bowls forgotten on the floor.

He nodded weakly and tries to smile, but she won’t buy it.

In the end, he didn’t take anything and went to cover himself again.

The thieves get together after their meal and simply assist in simple needs like water or wiping his sweat. It was a really hard situation because of limited options. Akira’s panting slowly turning into wheeze and whimpers, the sweat and tears are never ending fall on the side of his face. He would scrunches his face every time his ache hits and snuggles himself further to the bed.

Ryuji didn’t know he was gripping his hand so hard until blue lines appear on his palm. The sight of his best friend in pain is just too much. Even if it’s not the same case, Ryuji knows how it feels to be hurt and painful it is to stay positive during the ordeal. It’s just your only, individual fights. He really wishes he can do more than just eyeing him with a frown, but Akira is still fighting his pain and Ryuji won’t be down until he does.

They showered him with comfort words and would touch him here and there, a reminder of their presence that can relaxes his tense body. Ryuji sneaks his hand to Akira’s palm, hot and sweaty and hold it firmly. He isn’t stopping from wailing and wheezing, but Ryuji’s glad he took a notice and calmed down.

The more time passed, the more Akira suffers. He would be groaning every turn, wailing a shivering as he does so. The pain is very strong in this time of day and he can’t stay down. He would want to bang his head, hit it or whatever to stop this throbbing pain. But he knows It would worsen the injury on his head, not that he knows how fatal is it. And importantly, his friends wouldn’t like the sight of him crying like a baby.

So Akira grips his sheet and decided to keep everything inside him. The pain, the suffering, the sorrow. No one needs a fair share of his pain. He closes his heart and just silently hopes for the pain to stop.

Little did he knows, he forgot to close the window.

Before he knew it, he’s blabbering like a waterfall. He’s shaking and let his tear run free, facing his teammates with hopes and sadness, although it feels like a distance dream. He let all his pent up stress roll down his tongue, not minding who he’s talking too. All he knows is his head is in pain and he need to stop it before it split his head in two.

“It hurts…” He murmurs.

“Please stop it.”

“I don’t want to feel pain.”

“Please make it stop.”

“It feels cold and pounding…”

“E-Everything’s hazy…”

“It hurts to breath…”

 _Help me_.

He feels a reassuring pressure on his hand. He opens his eyes and is greeted with his hand, full and intertwined with a bunch of other hands. The sense of comfort washes over him as he tightens the hold back. However it was short lived as the pain strikes back, stronger than ever. He might have screamed? Or is it a groan? The pain is stimulatingly hurt and his mind is losing the power to fight back. He shuts his eyes tightly and holds his dear life to the bunch of hands, pressing it close to his head, like it’s his only hopes. The pain raging through inside like a storm, his breathing is the indicator that he’s very much still fighting. Through all the pain and throbbing ache going around his head, he felt his head getting clearer as he’s able to catch someone calling on him and an argument above his head.

“I’m taking him to the doctor now.”

“Ryuji, we can’t be rash. What if he…”

“I can’t bear to see him like this anymore, Makoto.” He silently looks at Akira. “It hurts me, in a way.”

“I much rather having him hate me rather than seeing him in pain.” He firmly said.

After a good amount of silent, she nodded. “…Alright.”

“I’m going too.” Ann said.

“Be careful.” Makoto warns them.

After receiving the permission, the blonds crouch before Akira, a protective smile on their face.

“Hey, sleep head.” Ryuji greets him with a grin.

“We’re gonna take you out for medicine. Can you make it?” Ann asks, but Akira shook his head.

“I-I’ll carry you! Don’t worry!” Even with Ryuji cheerful grin, He still has a lot of doubts on medicine.

“Akira, you of all people should’ve known. You need this.” Ann reassures him. “Please take the shot.”

Akira tensed at Ann’s respond. Of course they would know eventually, with the fact that he stopped buying shots and liquid medicines. The interrogation did nothing to him, really, but it would be lying if he says he isn’t traumatized. Every time he remembered the needle, he would picture himself alone and cold in a basement.

But Ryuji knows the best answer. “We’re not going anywhere. We’re totally on your arm’s reach. So, trust us dude.”

He’s not going to be alone. He can do it, His friends are just a step away and Takemi isn’t a suspicious stranger. That’s why he decided to step out of his comfort zone and agrees to take the medicine.

“That’s our Akira! Here take the blanket for extra comfy.” Futaba throws him another blanket.

“We’ll be waiting for you here. So don’t worry and go, Akira-kun.” Haru smile.

He smiles as he gets up, ready to lean himself on Ryuji’s back, hot and cold upon the touch. He wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s neck, ready to be hoisted up. Ryuji picks him up with ease and adjusting a bit before throwing the blanket on his back. After getting use with the weight, the blond notices something off.

“Dude, you felt light.” Ryuji face paled. “Like, you weight nothing.”

“Ryuji, maybe we want to go fast, Akira isn’t looking good on your back.” Ann face goes bitter as she eyes Akira’s paling skin and thin cheek.

“Gosh, he looks worse than ever!” She said. “Let’s step it up!”

Ryuji nodded and they carefully walks over to the clinic, not-too-fast, or too shaky. Even in the midst of autumn’s cold weather, Akira’s sweating a lot. His breathing is notably weaker as they stepped outside. Ann is trotting beside the male, gently pushing Akira so he didn’t topple backward. And not too long after, they arrived and the girl bangs the door like her life depends on it.

Luckily, Takemi didn’t question much when she open the door and let the three of them inside. They wasted no time to lay the sick on the examination table and check on his condition. The two blonds wait inside the room on a corner, worry etched on their faces.

Takemi concluded her examination and comes up to the two. “His fever risen, but it’s not too fatal. You guys did great taking care of him. His head injury has healed, but the extra effect may be still inflicting him. But with the bandages out, we can put a compress to cool down his heat and possibly, lessen his head pain. He should be recovering soon enough.” The blonds cheers when they hear the great news.

She head to Akira and bend to talk. “I’d like to prescribe some medicine, but I don’t want force you to. Do you agree to take my medicine?” He nods.

“Alright, it’s a fast working and a safe one, don’t worry. You’ll be better in second.” She smiles and get back to her seat, writing and getting the preparation.

Akira can’t wait until he can actually feel better, but he can’t help but tense when he hears the clink of syringe, waiting to pierce him. Of course, his two friends didn’t miss it. Even when they helped him to sit across Takemi, they didn’t leave him and keep their hold on him.

“Don’t worry, after this, you won’t need any more medicine, I hope.” Takemi said.

He tensed when the syringe is getting closer and closer to his arm, his breathing ragged and heartbeat is all he can hear until someone called. “Akira? Hey, look at me.” He looks over to Ann smiling. “You’re gonna be fine, don’t be scared.”

“We’re here for you, nothing to be scared of.” Ryuji drapes his arm over Akira’s neck. “You know what? Let’s hang out together when you’re recovered!”

“Ahh, that’s true. Sushi is really tasty around this season.” Ann chirps.

“What are you talking about? Ramen is the best!”

Akira is silently listening to his friends bantering about foods. Honestly, he can’t help but curves a smile, and wonders how he got such great and amusing friends. For an instance, he forgot his pain and suffering and simply enjoys the conversation. Before he knows it, the medicine has enters his vein painlessly.

“It’s done. Drink a lot of water and get some rest, okay?” Takemi smiles as she hands them a cooling pack. “You can take this.”

The three thanked Takemi and went back for the night. Akira insisted that he’s fine and want to walk alone, but with his still present fever, He choose to lean on Ryuji while Ann examines the pack. Soon, the three are greeted with Morgana. He visibly relaxes when the cat sees Akira’s a lot better than before. They talked for a bit before returning upstairs, where everyone greets them back.

“I welcome you, thee courageous adventure! You just came back from your mission and successfully defeated the boss! You’ve done such a great job!” Futaba grins as they walked to seat Akira on the bed.

Ann walks to Makoto. “How is it?”

“He’s better after taking the medicine, but Takemi said he needs sleep.”

Haru clapped her hands. “Then let me prepare the change. Yusuke-kun, please fetch some water to drink later.”

“Understood.” The artist went down to refill the bottle.

“I also got this cooling pack for his forehead.” Ann frowns.

“Ah, I used one before! It’s pretty easy to use. Here, let me teach you.” Makoto smiles at her and teaching the procedure.

Meanwhile, Ryuji and Futaba are wiping his mess on the face and head, and they both make a certain faces Akira can’t help but snickers at it.

“Dude! Your hair is so wet! Gosh…” He complains but keeps drying Akira’s hair.

Futaba shook her head. “How you’re comfortable in there…”

Akira takes a good look on his surrounding before turn his head down. “I’m sorry…I feel like bothering you guys.” The others are about to denied him, but before anyone has the chance, he smiles.  “But, I also felt happy. So, thank you.”

“We helped each other after all.” Makoto tucked him down. “Now get some sleep.”

“…Good night…” With that, the frizzy teen drifts off to sleep, leaving a trail of soft snores on the wake.

Everyone in the room sighed.

“He’s finally resting, gosh.” Ann runs her hand down her face. The other is visibly exhausted and eye each other with relieve.

“Ryuji, Ann. At the clinic earlier…did he…?” Makoto whispers.

After a short silence and one sad smile, the blond boy whispers back. “…Yeah.”

“Still afraid of syringe, I guess. It can’t be help.” Ann sighed. “I feel sorry of course, But I kind of glad we dragged him out for medicine.”

“He can be stubborn when time comes for it…” Yusuke frowns.

 Futaba pouts and turn to look at her big brother. “Yeah…Who knows when he’ll recover if he doesn’t take any help…”

Haru tightens her grip on the towel. “Poor Akira-kun. He’s just too secretive about himself.”

“But we’re here. We won’t let him go through the same pain ever again.” She smiles at everyone.

 Each curve a smile and feel like they have deepen their bond even more, feeling of unity and compassion filled their heart. Their smiles to each other feel like a rewarding achievement from the hard work they did. Even for a little, they understand of why Akira tends to help people for nothing. Because the satisfaction after seeing others smile are so…fulfilling.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Ann whispers.

“Just trust our leader and rest our self.” Morgana hopped to the bed and settle himself next to the frizzy teen. “You all must be tired after taking care of him. You have my thanks.” He bows.

“What are you talking about, Mona?” Ryuji grins. “We don’t need thanks when we cover each other up!”

“Okay, let’s clean this mess up and get some sleep.” Makoto said.

They pick up the used towels and dumped them on one spot together. They argued about place to sleep, of course by whispering so they didn’t woke Akira up and ultimately settle on sleeping around Akira’s bed, leaning on it covered in spare blankets. They shared some glance until sleepiness attacks and slowly drown them to sleep. Ryuji’s still awake when Yusuke bobbing his head, fighting his sleepiness in vain.

Ryuji snickers softly and ruffles Akira’s head slowly. “We’re here…so sleep peace okay? Good night.”

The blond falls asleep and didn’t notice the small smile curving on Akira’s face.

It is a peaceful night. The sleep was great, even if they practically dozed on the floor. Sometimes Ryuji would hear purrs, groans and ruffles of clothing and hair, but it’s not sounding like one-of-your-nightmare so he went back to his slumber peacefully, thinking of the next day.

When they rise up the next morning, they are greeted with the smile of one healthy frizzy teen and 5 cups of coffee, 2 cups of hot chocolate, and a bowl of milk, piping hot on the tray.

They went for the celebration afterward with smile on each of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you do enjoy it


End file.
